For Satisfaction
by REDEADED
Summary: Kid and Soul are assassins working for Lord Death and they enjoyed working together,suddenly some news is dropped on them and they have to see what happens when women get involved between friends. Based off of PULP FICTION.
1. The Partners

Author's Note: I honestly got the idea for this story from Pulp Fiction so forgive me if it copies a lot of the scenes. I dedicate this story to **DeathTheTeenageGirl** and **Have a Nice Dream** because they are very kind reviewers and I feel as though some of they're writing and reviews have helped me to get out of my little rut. Life has been on my back for the past few months so forgive me if the story starts to suck or I don't update as often as I normally do.

* * *

"What's the fucking point of liking music anymore if this is the result?" shouted Soul as he read through his magazine. Kid hated his partner when he got loud, he was very obnoxious and would never shut the hell up. "How the hell can anyone say that Billy Joe is a better rocker then Freddie Mercury, Bruce Dickinson, Marylin Manson, Kurt Cobain, or Dave Grohl?" at hearing this Kid's eyes grew wide. "Your fucking joking right?" Kid asked, to answer his question Soul tore the magazine in half and threw it out of the car. Kid chuckled to himself and parked outside of a mansion, him and Soul had to go inside to meet up with the boss today who had some news for the both of them. "Is your dad still wearing that mask?" Soul asked chuckling, Kid hated when Soul brought it up. His father never explained why he wore the mask or why he spoke in a silly voice! His thought was always, 'Hey dad if you run this business at least act like a grown up! No assassin will want to work for a child!' he never spoke it but he was sure his father could feel the anger in his son.

They made their way inside and went up the stairs to see the boss (Lord Death) and confirm his message. As Soul opens the door he sees Lord Death and Spirit across the room speaking silently as if they had a giant surprise. Kid sighed and walked with Soul to the two elders. "Hello father." Kid greeted. Lord Death hugged his son and then Soul. "I have some good news for you boys!" Spirit turned and walked out of the room to start his next mission as L.D. broke the news. "Spirit's daughter has come to town and wants to be shown around so please do this for me and you will be highly rewarded got it?" The boys bowed and were on their way.

"I hope she's not a total cunt like her father." Soul mumbled. Kid growled and Soul kept quite. "It doesn't matter Soul, let's just get this shit over with ok?" Kid knocked on the door and the boys jaws dropped at the sight of Spirit's daughter!.

* * *

First chapter done, what do you think?

-REDEADED


	2. First Date

Author's Note: Me and my buddy Julio (Yes my friend from my other story **Reaper Return** is one of my closets friends) are thinking of making a band and it's kinda funny to see him this happy. So be prepared to hear the next Nine Inch Nails! Hopefully I do a good job on this chapter!

* * *

There in the doorway was a blonde haired woman with pigtails and a green dress on. Since she knew the boys were required to wear suits by their boss she wanted to look the part and put on a beautiful dress. "I'll meet you boys in the car ok?" she said. They boys only nodded and sat back inside the car. Kid turned back to the house and let out a breath. "She's... beautiful." Soul slapped his back: "Beautiful? Check out her rack man! She's a total babe!" Kid rolled his eyes and looked out towards the road.

"Go after her Kid, then me and Liz can double date with you both." Kid slammed his head into the steering wheel. Liz always complained to Soul and Kid about Kid not getting enough action, Soul kept it to himself but whenever Kid would stop by for something there was Liz in his face about not getting enough. "I know Kid but seriously look at her, it's obvious your into her and she might like the same things as you." Kid looked at him with one eye. "Just give it a chance is all sheesh!" Soul looked forward as the woman entered the car. She looked at the boys and asked: "A lover's quarrel?" Soul laughed: "Yes, he never tells me he loves me anymore so I just yelled at him." Kid threw an empty can at Soul's head before they took off.

A few minutes before they arrived at the restaurant Kid broke the ice and looked at the beauty in the rear-view mirror and asked: "So are you gonna tell me your name or am I just gonna call you pig-tails?" she lightly chuckled and looked at him: "I am Maka, who are you two?" "I'm Soul and prince charming here is Kid" Kid ignored Soul and continued to question Maka: "Was your dad always a hard ass?" Maka looked away losing the smile: "He became that way when momma left." Kid winced and Soul laughed inside.

* * *

"Wow this steak is really good!" commented Maka who happily continued to eat it. Kid watched her and slowly started to smile, when Maka looked at him she smiled back and he turned red as he went back to his bacon and hash browns. Soul chuckled as he looked outside to see his apartment across the street. He saw Liz washing dishes smiling and humming. "God I love you." Maka looked at Soul: "Is she your wife?" he turned and sighed: "Can't afford a ring yet..." he looked back at her and she turned to see him looking at her. He smiled and blew her a kiss as she returned the favor. "Soul I can always help out." Kid began but was given the look Soul always gave him. The rest of the meal was in silence.

Walking outside Maka and Kid decided to walk Soul to his door. "I had a wonderful night guys, I hope you've enjoyed the first part of your night miss Maka!" Soul said bowing. Just then the door opened and Liz poked her head out only to be pulled into a loving kiss by her boyfriend. "You taste yummy hunny!" she said as he headed inside trying to pull her in. "Kid is this your new girlfriend? She's hott you should keep her and have lots and lots of babies ok?" Soul finally pulled her in and Maka looked at a really red Kid.

* * *

Kid decided to take Maka walking through the park and the stopped to feed the ducks. Maka giggled at the cute ducklings swimming behind their momma. Kid once again got stuck smiling at her, she caught him and held his hand. She pulled Kid to a bridge and held him close as she looked up at the moon. "The moon always looks it's best when it's full doesn't it?" he nodded in agreement and held her tighter, she smiled at this and faced him. He was confused and raised an eyebrow only to have her pull him down into a kiss. His eyes were huge but they suddenly closed themselves almost instantly. Maka broke away and giggled constantly at Kid who turned red and looked at the pond below. Maka held onto him tightly until the went back to the car.

As they were headed back to Maka's house she received a call from Spirit who told them to head to Lord Death's place. When they arrived Lord Death and Spirit asked Maka some questions and Kid went to the side to smoke a quick cigarette. Spirit turned him around to face the other three and Lord Death spoke: "Kid it has been decided and please before we tell you let me ask you now, do not be shocked ok?" Kid raised an eyebrow but nodded at his father.

"We have decided that you and Maka are to be married soon!"

* * *

Saw the coming huh?

-REDEADED


	3. Home

Author's note: To user name **doarfthXx** I wrote a little piece for you in here and i'm pretty sure you'll see what it is!

* * *

The cigarette dropped from Kid's mouth: "But... We just met." Maka made her way to the car as Kid looked at his father. "Father why wouldn't you come to me first?" he asked in an angry tone. L.D. slapped his son as if he was a stranger who insulted him!  
"WHERE HAS MY SON BEEN HUH? YOU'VE BEEN LOCKED INSIDE THAT HEAD OF YOURS FOR MONTHS NOW!" Kid looked at his father still annoyed but silent. Spirit got between the two: "Kid, I asked for Lord Death to do this, my daughter hasn't been happy for years now and I can see some things working between you both. All I ask is give her a chance please?" Kid looked at his elder and slowly bowed: "I will try Spirit, but the outcome may not seem wonderful." With that he went back to the car to take Maka home.

Kid got into the drivers seat but did not start the car, this made Maka curious: "You can take me home now Kid."

"Get up front."

Maka looked at him confused. "If we are going to attempt to make this work I can't make it seem like your a stranger. Besides it's best to know each other now since I only have one bed." Maka gave a small smile and moved to the passenger seat thus allowing him to drive her home. On the ride home they had a long conversation: "You really enjoy books huh?" Maka asked looking through his glove compartment. "I want my own library some day to be honest." Maka giggled at this and finally asked her last question:  
"How's Soul gonna react to us being a couple?" Kid's eyes went super huge: "Oh shit..." Make smiled and put in a CD she thought Kid would like. "You like Nine Inch Nails?" she asked but before the CD could start Kid had taken them home.

* * *

"Hey Liz let me speak to Soul please? No she's not pregnant... No I won't be knocking her up soon I just met her! GOD DAMMIT LET ME SPEAK TO YOUR BOYFRIEND PLEASE!" Liz cursed Kid out for a little bit then handed it to Soul. "You tryin'  
to steal my girl there Kid?" Soul chuckled out. Kid sighed and growled a bit. "Did you get my text?" "Yeah, so your getting hitched huh?" "It depends on mine and Maka's say at the moment." "Liz is pissed about it." "HOW DOES SHE KNOW?" "Your on speaker phone buddy HAHAHAHA!" The color drained from Kid's face: "I'm not mad Kid no, I mean me and Soul have been wanting to get married for years now and yet one day YOU OF ALL PEOPLE MEET A GIRL AND ARE ALREADY SET!"  
Soul took it off of speaker phone and chuckled a bit more before speaking: "Relax Kid, you just brought her home so if the night goes good then I think your set but just take it slow and let things slide into place ok?" Kid sighed: "Your the best Soul" "You know it buddy, good night!" "Night" Kid hung up and went to lay down, as he stepped into his room he found Maka in a black and blue night gown. He turned a little red as he caught a glimpse of her bust. Maka laughed: "You like big boobs I take it?" Kid rolled his eyes and layed in bed. His eyes opened as he felt Maka snuggle against his back, feeling her press against him kinda comforted him. "Kid, good night." he turned around and held her tightly, it kinda freaked her out but she decided to go with it and wrapped her arms around him. If only she saw what was going on inside.

The silent sad little boy that was crying on the inside...

* * *

Kid had awaken to Maka laying ontop of his bare chest. He looked at her, he was in love with her eyes and her body was just so relaxing to hold. He could swear for a minute he was beginning to fall for her. She opened her eyes and looked into his. "Morning my love." was all she said before she kissed him again. He looked at her lips and then back to her eyes, she smiled and sat up trying to get off of him only to be pulled back down and embraced into a make-out session that lasted for at least an hour. "Hungry aren't you?" Maka pulled him up and kissed him awhile longer. "I'll change and then start breakfast ok?" he nodded and watched her walk into the bathroom with some clothes. "...Wow..."

* * *

The next chapter will be a bit better! Thank you for continuing to read!

-REDEADED


	4. The Second Date

Author's Note: I think I just got a case of writer's block... This is what happens when you try to write 6 stories at once...

* * *

Kid had a wonderful time at breakfast eating the food of his possible girlfriend. "Are we dating now?" Maka questioned. Kid took another bite before putting away his plate: "I think that kiss in there said it all miss Albarn." Maka held him from behind and giggled.  
He kissed her hands and fixed his suit. "I think me and Soul will take the day off." Kid said looking at the nice cloudy sky. "How does a trip to the library sound?" Maka threw on her shoes and was dressed and ready to go! Kid threw off his tie and unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt and walked hand in hand with his girlfriend. On the way Maka and Kid discussed their pasts and certain enjoyable moments as well. "How did you and Soul get into this business?" questioned Maka, Kid only put a finger to his lips and winked letting her know she couldn't know.

After the couple went home from the Library Maka asked Kid if they could go on a double date with Soul and Liz. Kid sighed but gave in and called to make plans. As they waited they took a small nap and slept wonderfully. They awoke to Soul banging on the door screaming! "ARE WE GOING TO EAT OR WHAT THE FUCK?" They hopped up and threw on their clothes the best they could! They arrived at the restaurant just in time to get the reservation. "What were you two doing huh?" questioned Liz. They rolled their eyes and shared a laugh. Seemed everyone was craving Italian that night because they all had a plate of spaghetti!

* * *

"Well we had a wonderful time so we hope to do this again!" said Soul as he carried his sleeping wife inside the apartment. Kid closed the door behind them and walked home hand in hand with his girlfriend.

"Did you have a fun time hunny?" asked Maka as Kid held her tightly kissing her neck in bed. "Yeah actually... It was pretty... Nice." Maka smiled and kissed her boyfriend lovingly before they fell asleep.

* * *

Kid woke up looking at the ceiling hearing his girlfriend singing in the shower. She was singing something by SLAYER and it made him laugh. Kid lazily got up and joined his girlfriend in the shower. She kept herself covered for a little while then allowed him to hold her in her natural body. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and smelt her hair. "Strawberries..." she smiled and turned to kiss him deeply. "I honestly think we could do good as a married couple Kid... but I will wait for your response. He looked deeply into her eyes with his cold ones and ran his fingers through her hair as he slowly began to make out with her. "I will give it some more thought Maka..." he gave her one last kiss and dried himself off preparing for his new day of work.

* * *

Chapter wasn't that good but i'll work on it. As for the whole Strawberries thing it's because my last girlfriend had her hair always smelling like Strawberries and I absolutely loved it haha!

-REDEADED


	5. Death

Author's Note: Chapter's might be coming one per night if I can get to it. It's a pain when you share the labtop with siblings that forget they can do most of the stuff they do on the labtop on their phones instead.. **WARNING! A SEX SCENE WILL OCCUR IN THE SHOWER!**

* * *

"So we invade the club, find the target, and take 'em out?" questioned Kid as Soul put a silencer on his pistol. "That's the order there partner. You ready to take it out?" Kid parked the car and headed out with his partner Soul right behind him. The target was a woman with blonde hair who apparently seemed to be taking out L.D.'s men and other's and making them her own personal slaves. The boys made it inside and it was black with an assortment of lights flicking on and off to loud club music. "If you find her call for me and i'll come running." said Soul as he went to another part of the crowd to search. Kid went forward double checking everyone he passed, he hated hunting down people. Suddenly a woman yells and shoots one of her bodyguards in the head! "YOU IDIOT I TOLD YOU TO NEVER SPEAK MY NAME!" it was a blonde haired woman, and the one she had shot was an old friend of Kid's family.

Sid.

Kid growled and took a breath to relax. He whistled for Soul who patted his shoulder. "New record Soul." he scoffed then pulled Kid along with him towards the target. Upon passing Sid's lifeless body, Kid couldn't help but shed a tear at the loss of a dear friend. Soul slipped through the door ahead and took out the next two guards. "GUARDS! I NEED MORE POWDER!" shouted the woman. Soul chuckled then kicked open the door only to have the woman pull out an AK and began firing at the two! She was laughing until her clip emptied! As she searched for a new clip Kid got behind her and slammed her face onto the desk and tied her hands together behind her back. "You better watch yourself you fucking cunt! Sid isn't the type of person to just die! He wasn't that kind of man!" "Oh not another one." she responded hearing Kid's threat only to be slammed face first into the desk again. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU TWO WANT?" she screamed. Soul pulled out a list: "Medusa, theft of employee's, theft of narcotics, theft of life, and wanted for just about everything. You understand what happens now right?" Medusa laughed and looked at Soul: "Can I have a quick fuck before you blow my brains out? HAHAHAHAHA!" "She's fucked out of her head, hold her up right Kid so I don't miss." Soul pulled out his pistol and aimed right for her temple before pulling the trigger taking her life from her evil smiling face. "Now let's get the fuck out of here before anyone notices ok?" Kid nodded and cleaned himself off then grabbing what belonged to his father.

* * *

"You don't need the pink stuff anymore do you?" Soul asked only to have Kid growl at him. Kid at first didn't have the stomach for people being murdered in front of him so he had a pink haired friend make him some drug called 'Pink Stuff' to help him relax after watching someone get their fucking brains blown out. "I haven't spoken to Crona in months Soul..." Soul kepted quiet and took a small nap as Kid drove them home. Kid walked into his house slowly and fell onto the couch falling asleep before even hitting the cushion! He woke up hours later to hear his girlfriend singing in the shower. He smelt himself and decided to join her singing along to the song he was singing. He wrapped his arms around her and sang:

**I wanna fuck you like an animal!**  
**I wanna feel you from the inside!**  
**I wanna fuck you like an animal!**  
**My whole existence is flawed!**  
**You get me closer to god!**

**(SEX SCENE)**

Maka turned and began to make out with her boyfriend. Kid finally letting into the temptations squeezed her breasts lovingly getting a little moan out of her. He lifted her up and kissed her from her lips to her neck to her breasts and then completely trying to eat her nipples. Maka's breathing pace had quicken and it got a lot faster as Kid slowly slid his finger into her. She shouted and wrapped her arms around him and let her tongue hang out. Maka's breasts were delicious to Kid, sure they were huge and it made him nervous about having to gasp for air but he did not wanna leave her body alone. Maka layed Kid down along the bath tub and sat ontop of him allowing his member to slowly enter her. She winced a bit but felt better as Kid rubbed her cheeks. "Maka... I love you..." she kissed him lovingly and began to ride him! Thrust after thrust Kid could feel himself coming closer and closer to euphoria! Maka giving a few more thrusts allowed him to explode at the same time she did. They both screamed in pleasure and layed down in the bath tub holding each other until they felt it necessary to go to the bed and fall asleep.

**(END SEX SCENE)**

"THEY FOUND MY FINGER PRINTS?" whisper shouted Kid at Soul who told him the bad news. "Don't worry Kid i'll call him and he'll take care of it ok?" Kid sighed: "Why him?" Soul laughed: "Because he's the only one who can get rid of evidence faster then anyone we know. Also because he's a FUCKING STAR BABY!" Kid hung up and stormed out the door on his way to meet Maka and Spirit.

* * *

"So you two, what is this all about?" Spirit asked eating his curly fries. Maka and Kid took a breath each before Maka spoke:

"We've decided... TO GET MARRIED!"

* * *

Don't worry Black*Star will be the one to start the next chapter ok? Song Used: Closer by Nine Inch Nails

-REDEADED


	6. Oh Hell

Author's Note: I've been blasting SLAYER and PANTERA so I feel the need to write another chapter!

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M SEEING THINGS? DON'T YOU SEE THE FUCKING PRINTS ON THE DESK?" screamed the detective only to be pushed aside by a blue haired man. "Look again detective, if you lie to me again i'll fucking destroy your career." the man looked and was baffled! "Just who the fucking hell are you?" asked the detective. The blue haired man sighed: "My name is unimportant so just call me... Black*Star."

* * *

Spirit smiled and clapped his hands together. "When is the wedding?" Kid's happy expression disappeared. "Uh papa, we were hoping you could help us out on that part!" covered Maka! Spirit nodded and shook both of their hands. "Take care of my baby Kid."  
Kid bowed and they all went on their way.

Soul congratulated them both and went to work with Kid. "Soul can we stop somewhere first?" "Your the one driving Kid." was all he said as he kept reading his magazine. Kid smiled as he listened to his partner and best friend bitch about what he read. As soon as the car stopped Soul slapped Kid! "I TOLD YOU I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP KID!" Kid held his best friend's shoulder: "You know she wants one Soul... Besides this next job will pay more then enough so please just let me help you..." Soul gritted his teeth but gave in and went with his partner to go pick out his engagement ring.

"Our target has hair that's weirder then the shit on your head Kid!" Kid growled and threw another can at Soul who smacked it out the window laughing. "The name is Asura and it seems he's really in debt to your pops so our mission is to find his cash and then take him out!" Kid pulled into the drive way of the home and walked with his partner to the front door. Upon knocking the house exploded and sent the two flying into their car. "YOU PUSSIES WILL NEVER CATCH ME!" shouted Asura as he revved up his bike and took off. "Soul... Soul, slide into the car and i'll drive." Soul slowly fell into the passenger's seat as Kid jumped into the driver's then chasing after Asura. There was no way in hell he was gonna let this piece of shit make him lose his best friend's happiness! Kid caught Asura in his sight and pulled out his Desert Eagle preparing to fill the mother fucker with holes up to his fucking temple! Asura then spun around and fired at them both with twin uzi's! Kid turned and got into an alleyway. Now he waited for Asura to come check on the bodies. "What a bunch of fucking losers!" Kid heard him saying at the end of the alleyway. Asura looked in and shot off a round into Kid's lower arm. Kid opened his eyes and ignored the pain to shoot Asura in the face blowing a giant hole in his head! Kid grabbed his phone and called L.D. "Hey dad?... Come get us before I bleed out..." Kid fell asleep as he heard his dad yelling about money.

* * *

Kid awoke slowly and looked next to him to see Liz holding Soul's hand. "Is he ok?" Kid asked softly, Liz nodded with a few tears in her eyes. "He just needs rest is all." Kid smiled: "Good, because he has a surprise for you Liz." she looked weirdly at Kid who only laughed and turned on his side ignoring the pain from the wound in his lower arm to give them some space. Kid woke up a few hours later seeing emerald eyes looking into his. He smiled and kissed Maka, holding her hands in his he felt as if he was never shot in the first place. She had tears in her eyes trying to smile through the pain in her heart, Kid noticed this and pulled her towards his chest holding her tightly. "I'm an asshole I know hun... I'm fine though so no worries ok?" Maka sobbed against him cursing at him and swearing out all the pain she could get out. Kid lightly laughed but comforted his wife to be as best he could. She looked at him annoyed slightly: "Papa found the money in case your wondering. Turns out that was gonna be the money for the wedding."  
Kid rolled his eyes and felt the anger rise to beat the hell out of his father. "Care to make it a double wedding?" asked Soul as he pulled out the ring to show to Liz. She dropped everything and hugged him tightly: "AH HUNNY! THE WOUNDS!" he whisper shouted at her. She spoke through sobs and tears: "I'm sorry it's just, we're finally doing it baby!" Soul smiled and kissed his woman lovingly. And in quite a long time Kid shed a tear for his best friend.

"This was the best day ever guys."

* * *

Am I ending every chapter with someone saying something?

-REDEADED


	7. Party Hard

Author's Note: A response to the reviews on my last chapter, I know about weapons because when I was 7 I wanted to be an assassin and kill people for money. I am a 19 year old man now so yeah that information sticks with you. Thank you for continuing to read my work! **-Ed**

* * *

Kid slowly got out of bed, now that his left arm was healing he found out life was a bit harder to live when he could only use his right hand. (A/N: I'm right handed so idk what this feels like lol) "Man do I wish I could fucking kill that bastard again..." Maka came in and kissed her man before helping him get dressed. "Kid, how are you feeling?" "Like shit." Maka laughed at his response and he apologized for saying that out loud. "You ready for the wedding this weekend love?" he turned and kissed her: "of course!"

As soon as Kid and Soul went off to work Maka waved to someone down the street who ran to her. "Hey Liz, you ready?" Maka asked only to be pushed aside by the expert!

* * *

"Sorry to ask you to drive us around Black*Star" Soul said reading his magazine. "Shut up and tell me where to go." Kid snickered and handed Black*Star a list of stops they were gonna have to make. "Kid, we totally have to go see Manson and Zombie tour!"  
exclaimed a happy Soul. Kid shrugged and looked out the window. They made the first few stops and it wasn't as hard as they expected, then it was time for personal deliveries to their weddings. "Hey Crona come out!" called Kid as he knocked on the door.  
Crona nervously opened the door and looked at Kid: "H-H-Hi there guys!" she said scared. Kid hugged her causing a squeak to come out. "Crona, we'd like you to come to our double wedding if you will?" Crona rubbed her arm slightly and nodded. "Can I bring Ed as my date?" Kid broke out into laughter with Soul until Ed came from behind them and squeezed their wounds. "OK WE'RE SORRY OW FUCK!" they shouted. Ed laughed and hugged them both: "We will come!"

"Liz wants me to meet her at your place for something so let's go." Soul said right before he passed out in the car. Kid fell asleep as well and they both took a nice nap until Black*Star woke them up and pushed them to the front door.

"SURPRISE!"

They both jumped nearly dying of shock but smiled when they saw all of their friends there clapping and whistling. "We decided to throw a party to celebrate!" shouted Liz and Maka who were already dancing. Kid gave a small smile but Soul knew he didn't wanna be around these people so he pushed him towards Maka. "Wanna go outside?" Kid asked, Maka smiled and walked to the back to join the other guys. Soul waved over to Kid telling him to come over. "Dude Black*Star's been married this whole time!"  
Kid scoffed then looked at B*S's wife and almost lost his jaw. She had long hair flowing down her back and a heart warming smile: "Pleased to meet you, i'm Tsubaki!" the other two girls picked up their lovers jaws and slapped them both on their wounds.  
Black*Star chuckled and held his wife giving her kisses: "Hunny haha your embarrassing me haha! That tickles!" Tsubaki giggled out as Black*Star loved on his wife. Kid smiled at this and slid his fingers between his wife's and held her hand tightly.

"I can't wait for the wedding..."

* * *

I'm starting to get too emotional huh? Yes I included myself, I tend to in every story I write lol. Also, boy Crona is the anime and girl Crona is the manga btw!

-REDEADED


	8. No

Author's Note: I have no idea how to end this fucking story now lol any ideas mates? I want it to go on a smidge after the wedding! -Ed

* * *

Soul woke up to find the window on fire and Kid hanging from the ceiling by his feet that were tied by a rope. Black*Star had a headless chicken in his lap and a bottle of whiskey under him, he also was completely naked. Soul turned around and found Ed with a bag of pink stuff dropped on the floor. Soul growled out seeing as how they had been drugged and threw his shoe at Ed's head. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Ed yelled as he sat up rubbing his head. Black*Star jumped at the noise and kicked the bottle at Kid who then woke in shock causing the rope to give way and made him land on his head. After all the groans Soul got up and tried to kill Ed who laughed and pointed to Black*Star: "He brought the stuff you asshole!" Soul turned to Black*Star who was still trying to find his clothes and get rid of the chicken. Kid was letting the blood flow back to normal before he made any sudden movements. Soul pulled his pants up and found out Kid had been stabbed. "Kid what the hell happened?" Kid pulled out the knife and sighed:

"Pink Stuff happened friend, Pink Stuff..."

The four finally got dressed and it turned out the had washed their clothes with my little pony soap and it turned all of their clothes pink. Soul was rubbing his temples and got an annoyed expression when the valet brought them a tank. Black*Star sighed: "We brought my ride huh? Thank god it's not pink!" before anything else the tank shot out rainbow flags. Ed laughed as Black*Star looked for a self-destruct button. As the boys were driving home only Soul's phone wasn't dead and he got 12 calls from a random number that only he knew. "We get any calls Soul?" asked Kid, Soul turned off his phone and looked at the sky through the hatch of the tank. As the saw the city from a distance away the tank finally ran on empty and they had to walk the rest of the way. Kid groaned and followed the others. Ed pulled an umbrella and covered everyone with it to make sure no one got burnt. "Ed where did this umbrella come from?" was Soul's only question. Ed merely shrugged and handed him the umbrella as he got to his house.  
Black*Star did the same so Soul and Kid walked the rest of the way with each other. "I wonder how they're party went?" asked Kid until he saw four girls ride to his house on a four seater bicycle. Crona had pink and blue hair so she ran home. Tsubaki was in a bra and jeans so she took Kid's jacket and walked home. Soul went to his soon to be wife and held her as they walked home. "Maka does she know her pants are almost destroyed?" Kid asked only to be pulled into the house by his soon to be wife and they both fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Waking up Maka and Kid had a whole night of sex and then got cleaned up. "Tomorrow's the wedding huh?" commented Maka. Kid looked out the window and saw nothing, he was worried that he wouldn't last long if he kept up this work. "After the wedding,  
do you wanna finally open up the library we've always wanted?" she looked at him and smiled.

"OF COURSE!" he smiled at her then pulled her under the covers to get some more sleep and hopefully have more 'fun time' when they wake up.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, i'm just a bit nervous about writing the wedding. Also if you wanna know what everyone did during they're parties let me know and i'll add it in as a secret chapter ;)

-REDEADED


	9. It Hurts

Author's Note: I don't even no what i'm typing right now i'm half asleep and I smell bacon while listening to the GORILLAZ.

* * *

Kid was pacing in the room nervous as any man could be. "I can't believe it Soul, we're getting married man!" Soul was reading his magazine and giving a thumbs up to Kid who he knew wasn't going to come out of the trance anytime soon. Soul then annoyed decided to play some Red Hot Chili Peppers since he knew Kid hated the fact that John Frusciante kept quitting the band. "They make great music together why the fuck does he keep fucking leaving?" Kid throws the radio out the window and Soul just keeps reading. Kid grabbed the magazine and before throwing it out saw an article and decided to read it with Soul. "ARE YOU TWO ASSHOLES SERIOUSLY READING ON YOUR WEDDING?" yelled Black*Star throwing rocks at both of them.

After all the "I Do's" they all went to dance and listen to the band. The singer and guitarist turned out to be Liz's younger sister Patty! "SIS!" Liz ran and hugged her sister tightly. "I had to play your wedding sis!" Patty replied hugging her back. "You look beautiful sis!" Liz laughed and talked to her sister and husband. "What song do you think she'll play for us?" asked Maka, Kid merely held her tightly: "Anything is fine as long as it's heavy and metal." Maka then waved to Patty and told her what they should play.  
"Ed knows the song so ask him for help ok?" Patty nodded and pulled Ed away from everyone: "Where am I going?" he asked afraid, Crona followed just to be safe and ended up laughing.

"You guys ready? We will be preforming Fruhling in Paris by RAMMSTEIN" Patty yelled out and began to play. It started off lovely and it went well. They sang it all the way through and everyone loved it! A heavy but slow song fit for both of the couples to enjoy. "You do know what this song means right?" Kid asked laughing. "It's about two people making love in France right?" Maka asked. Kid smiled and kissed her lovingly before laughing again: "It's about a boy meeting a woman in France and losing his virginity to her." Maka went extreamly red but kissed her husband anyway. "You couldn't have picked a better song my love." they danced the night away before both couples took a limo each to their honeymoon's.

* * *

They all went to Germany for a month then returned home. "One last job huh?" Soul asked looking at Kid with one eye behind his magazine. "We will still hang out afterwards Soul, your my best friend so your not going anywhere got it?" Soul chuckled and put down the magazine to enjoy the rest of the ride.

"Today's target is Justin... It appear's he has been after you and your dad for quite sometime now." Before Soul could finish something went flying and broke through Kid's window! "WHAT THE FUCK?" then sleeping gas seeped out and knocked out both of the boys. Soul awoke to seeing him and Kid tied to chairs. "I see your both awake, I got you both presents... Would you like to see?" Justin asked in a low voice. He turned the wall in front of the boys and revealed that he had kidnapped Maka and Liz. Soul tried breaking free but to no prevail, Kid slowly woke up himself and tried to do the same thing. Justin began laughing his head off and revved up a chainsaw! "Who wants to lose something first huh?" He revved it more and more to scare them but Kid had slipped his right arm out of the rope that bonded him to the chair and found a knife. He cut himself free slowly then worked on Soul until he heard Liz and Maka starting to scream. Justin was about to cut off their heads and Kid couldn't live with seeing two more people he cared for die. He jumped towards Justin knocking the chainsaw away from everyone, he began trying to impale Justin but he was pretty strong. Justin head butted Kid and kicked him into a corner. "You can't get me you little prick!" Kid threw the knife at Soul who freed himself and went on the attack with his partner. As Soul threw his fists Kid picked up the knife and free'd their wives. "Go get help! HURRY!" as soon as the ladies got out of the house Justin set it on fire. "YOU WILL DIE HERE WITH ME!"  
Kid threw his jacket at Justin who slashed it in half only to be kicked in the chest by the two boys into the fire. "Justin rolled out and threw his burning clothes on Soul who started to roll on the ground. "Your fucking dead dude." was Soul's only response.

Maka and Liz began trying to help put out the fire but the house started to collapse. "MAKA! LIZ!" the girls ran to the wall and saw their husbands eyes crying out to them. "We're here guys come on!" Kid got out first and as he reached for Soul the house gave way shutting him away from the rest of the world. Kid's eyes widened in horror:

"SOUL? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Is this honestly the end?

-REDEADED


	10. Fire Bleeds

Author's Note: You didn't expect him to quit that easily did you? Song used is **Oblivion** by **Mastodon**

* * *

"NO GOD DAMMIT NO!" Kid screamed as he took an ax from a fire fighter and started chopping away at where he last saw his best friend. "NOT ANOTHER ONE GOD DAMMIT! NOT AGAIN!" he was crying, crying out of the fear of losing his friend.  
'I already lost mom... I can't lose him too.' with one strong blow he broke through and tore off the wood allowing him to climb through. He was getting burnt but it didn't matter, the only thing he was searching for was a man with snow white hair. "SOUL?"  
No reply. Kid kept tossing things aside as the flames grew and grew, just then he heard a grunt and saw Soul who had something impaled into his leg. "SOUL!" he winced and held his ear: "Not so loud dude, my ears are bleeding so shouting won't help!" Kid instantly hugged Soul who smiled and whipped away his best friend's tears. "Carry me out Kid, take two left's and a right up here and we should be out." Kid was about to questioned him but Soul growled: "You do remember I memorize the locations correct?"  
Kid lifted him up and began to sing one of their favorite songs as Soul grumbled under his breath.

**Falling from grace cause I've been away too long **

**Leaving you behind with my lonesome song **

**Now I'm lost in oblivion.**

Maka and Liz were holding each other waiting for their husbands to come out safely. Kid slowly came out walking holding his best friend, Liz and Maka ran to them both as Soul and Kid both fell unconscious.

* * *

"You think he'll like it?" Kid asked carrying over the present to Liz and Soul's place. Maka held his arm and nodded as they finally arrived. "I never know exactly what he likes-" Maka placed her hand over his mouth. "Shut. Up." Kid shut up and knocked on the door. "Hey guys! Come on in!" Soul pulled both of them in and lead them to the living room to sit and talk with everyone. "Happy Birthday Soul." Kid said handing him the present, Soul took and grinned: "What, no kiss?" Kid growled and went to Maka as Soul laughed his head off.

After everything they'd been through there was absolutely nothing that would tear them apart. Liz was pregnant, and Kid and Maka were about to see if they could start a family of their own.

**THE END**

* * *

This story didn't go the way I wanted it to go... Maybe i'll put the restaurant scene in the secret chapter... Oh shit I just gave it away XD

-**REDEADED**


	11. Secret Ch The Party

Author's Note: HERE IT IS MY FRIENDS! THE SECRET CHAPTER OF THE PARTY! My not be the best but i'm giving it a shot :) might start up another story here soon but i'm not sure.

* * *

Black*Star was studying the item in the plastic baggie he was holding. It was some kind of pink powder and he thought they should all try it out. Kid and Soul check out the room before doing anything, Black*Star went to the bathroom to take a hit and came out feeling nothing, he accidently slipped and the pink stuff went into everyone's face! "BLACK*STAR YOU!...YOU!...Ooooooooh.." Kid said slowly sliding down the wall smiling. Soul and Ed almost got out of it but a little went into them and they just ended up laughing at Black*Star who was screaming because he thought he was on fire. "PINK FIRE FUCKING SUCKS! HELP ASSHOLES!"

I don't know who it was but one of them decided it would be good to go into the town and have some fun. "I WANT A BIG MAC!" Kid yelled as he skipped through Burger King all the way into McDonald's. Soul started giggling ate half a pancake before licking the syrup out of his coat pocket. Ed was drawing the whole time as he kept trying to stop laughing. They lost track of Black*Star but would find him later tonight they believed.

They went to a bar and fought a few dudes before heading to a Waffle House and almost getting mugged. Soul pulled the dude down and aimed his Desert Eagle at his forehead. "I'm in a fantastic mood kid so don't ruin it or i'll blow out your fucking brains."  
Kid slowly slumped over and layed his head on Soul's shoulder. He began to laugh but then held Soul's arm saying: "I love it when you get mean Soul, it's so soothing...mmmmmm..." he started to close his eyes and Soul somewhat blushed. "My buddy here likes you so on your way alright mate?" the dude took off faster then the Flash! Soul payed the tab and carried Kid back to the hotel where Ed was waiting to come down from the high.

Soul entered to find Black*Star speaking spanish to a chicken. Weirded out he began to freak out along with Kid when they saw Ed interogating a watermelon. "WHO SENT YOU HUH? MOTHER FUCKER!" Ed slapped the watermelon and laughed. Soul joined in and did the same as Kid went upstairs to lie down but instead tied a rope to his feet and sat on the bed calling for Soul. "Yeah Kid?" "I wanna cuddle!" Soul sat by his friend laughing but decided to hold him. "Soul your so comfy, fuck the ladies I wanna marry you!" Soul bursted into a fit of laughter as he held his best friend. "No you don't Kid, you love your gal and I mine and uh... uh... yeah that's it!" Soul tried to take a nap but Kid turned around and wrapped his arms around Soul's neck. "You always flirt with me Soul, what did you expect to happen?" Soul turned red as Kid kissed him slowly. "Either i'm high or we just kissed?" "Both I think!" they both laughed hard before joining for one more kiss. "I need help so when your done fucking come here!" Ed called from the stairs. Soul jumped scared and Kid feel over the railing and was dangling upside down laughing. "Black*Star is nude and he won't share the stuff!" Ed complained, Soul turned around and was knocked out by a chicken.

To finish this read the start of chapter 8

* * *

"This ish teh reason I do no do more dinking!" shouted a drunken Liz who was rambling on as the other girl's were just as hammered. "I wanna dance!" shouted Maka as Crona turned on the stero. Everyoe started dancing and having fun! Liz ripped of Tsubaki's shirt and started cheering her on as she started to pole dance. Crona fell into the bathroom and something blue poured into her head as the shower turned on. Liz and Maka were laughing before the tore open all the candy and everyone went on an adventure eating it all!

It was a perfect night until Crona threw up out the window and hit some dude in the head. "WOO 100 POINTS!" she yelled giggling. Tsubaki and Liz were bouncing on the bed until Liz flew off and slammed into the mirror cutting up her jeans. "PILLOW FIGHT BITCHES!" and all for the rest of the night Maka slept as the girls had an all out brawl!

To finish this read the second half of chapter 8

* * *

Since i'm not a girl I wouldn't know what to write so I kept it short and too the point...

-REDEADED


End file.
